pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blanche (Pokémon GO)
Blanche's gender im new to wikia so i apologize if im posting in the wrong place, but i'd like to state something about blanche's (pokemon go) wiki page. under gender it says 'female' and i'm not saying that's incorrect, though when asked about blanche's gender their character designer said it's up for anyone to interpret for themselves. so, i'd just like to ask that anyone who has access to edit blanche's page could change the gender to something less specific since they don't have a canon gender :0 I propose the gender be changed to "Unknown". Yes, it's a primary female name and a feminine adjective in French, but males can have female names (as well as there's no way to spell that pronunciation without making it feminine). The appearances of Candela and Spark are enough to determine their genders, but this is not the case for Blanche, which is why I think "Unknown" gender is a good idea. Edit: After reviewing the history of the page, it seems like admins have been reverting any changes to Blanche's gender. If an admin could please explain why that is, it would be much appreciated. WorkingWithRiotShields (talk) 05:34, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :She doesn't look much like a male. Anyway, if there is a clear source that states her gender is unknown, then leave a link here. Energy ''X'' 09:08, August 3, 2016 (UTC) It's https://twitter.com/kymg/status/757459674157330432 from the character designer's twitter. Google or Bing may be able to give you the gist of it, but it essentially says "In regards to everyone's interpretations, I think that it's fine to keep believing what you already do." And while for some people that obviously means female, for some it doesn't. There are a lot of people out there that are gender-neutral and are happy to have a character that's not clearly referred to in a gendered fashion, and is canonically stated as open to interpretation. Probably some feminine guys out there too. There's a trend in Japanese games to interpret characters that aren't explicitly referred to by gender as male if it's ambiguous - and they have different standards of masculinity and femininity, so http://chain-chronicle-global.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pirika_Full.png this character, while referred to as 'she' in the English version of the game (Japanese rarely uses gender-specific words, so the gender was essentially chosen by the localization team), is commonly believed to be male in Japan. The question there is "is Pirika a guy or sexless/genderless?" whereas in English it's "is Pirika a girl or sexless/genderless?" I've seen a few people saying that there was a panel at a convention where the head of Niantic used 'she' for Blanche. I can't find it for verification. If that's true as well, it then becomes a question of "is it the pokemon team or the niantic team that has the final say in what's canon?" So I'd probably label Blanche's gender as 'canonically conflicting information' or 'ambiguous' or 'uncertain' or 'unknown' or something along those lines. Aewin (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2016 (UTC) So, I know that Blanche's gender is quite a hotly debated topic, especially on platforms like Tumblr. Some interptet the character as male, some as female, so perhaps the thing to do to tread on the fewest toes is to use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) in the page, and list the gender as "unknown". UltraUgo (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Genderless does not exist.Iskaldur (talk) 12:04, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I feel like Blanche's information should be changed to reflect the fact they're possibly non-binary instead of female. In the latest Go Rocket entries Blanche was referred to as 'they/them' over 'she/her' or 'he/him'. While any other character was clearly labeled as he or she and has never been a 'they' If not non-binary, possibly just change the pronouns or change the gender to 'undetermined' Windy 19:20, October 28, 2019 (UTC) I agree with the above. Here is the link to the above reference: https://pokemongolive.com/en/post/willowreport-loomingshadow/ Additionally, the article cited in the wiki page's trivia section does not actually quote the devs- it is conjecture. At the least, Blanche's gender should be reflected as "unknown", if assuming the usage of they/them pronouns indicates a character being non-binary is too presumptuous. Also, don't follow Bulbagarden's lead: the only languages that matter here in such a discussion are English and Japanese, especially when considering the languages in question that actually gender Blanche don't really have proper pronouns for people that are gender neutral in the same way English and Japanese do. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki The only page without categories No categories? Should I fix it a little? Timothy Hammer Bro. (talk) 10:04, January 31, 2017 (UTC)